1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast recording, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast recorder and a recording method thereof, in which digital broadcasting is edited and recorded.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A personal video recorder (PVR) is one of apparatuses for recording and reproducing digital broadcasting.
The PVR is to provide additional convenience functions to a viewer by adopting a digital storage medium, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD) in a digital broadcast receiver. The PVR provides more improved functions than those of a conventional video cassette recorder (VCR), such as a time-shift function, an instant replay function during viewing of live broadcasting, and other trick play functions, as well as a recording function of digital broadcasting in a recording medium. Moreover, the PVR can record digital broadcasting of high definition (HD) in a recording medium at any time, and has various additional service functions.
The PVR is provided with a central processing unit (CPU) of high performance, and records a digital broadcast program in a storage medium, such as a mass storage HDD, for the unit of file. Therefore, the PVR has advantages in that a viewer can readily search for the recorded program and view the searched program by repeatedly reproducing and simply editing it.
Examples of methods for recording a broadcast program using the PVR include “reserved recording,” “instant recording during viewing of the program,” and “time shift recording using a time shift function.”
The time shift function allows a user to simultaneously store and reproduce a broadcast program currently in viewing. For example, if there is a phone call while the user views the current broadcast program, the user pushes a time shift button (for example, pause button) of a remote controller to store broadcast streams received later in an HDD. Then, the user can view the broadcasting streams, which are stored in the HDD, corresponding to the scene after the temporarily paused scene by pushing a play button after the phone call. In other words, recording and play are simultaneously carried out at a constant timing interval.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a method for recording a broadcast program using a related art PVR.
As shown in FIG. 1, if video, audio and data streams are transmitted from a broadcasting station, electronic program guide (EPG) data are obtained from the data streams to view information of a broadcast program (S101).
At this time, the user can search for a desired broadcast program using either an input unit such as a remote controller or the EPG data to view it.
If the user selects a time shift function while viewing the program, viewing contents for a certain time period are temporarily stored in an HDD (S102).
Also, if the user selects instant recording by pushing a recording button of the remote controller or a main body while general viewing or time shift recording (S103), the broadcast program being currently displayed in the screen starts to be recorded in the HDD (S104).
Afterwards, if the user inputs a button for stopping instant recording, for example, a stop button of the remote controller or the main body, instant recording is stopped (S105). At this time, the PVR stops the broadcast program from being stored in the HDD and searches for the EPG data to add title, summary, and so on of a new recording program to a recording program list (S106 and S107). In this way, recording is completed.
The recording program generated as above may include various program time zones. Alternatively, the recording program may be generated in such a manner that the user changes a viewing channel in the middle of recording. Moreover, contents or program having no relation with the user's desired recording program may be recorded before or after the recorded program.
Therefore, checking and editing works for the recorded program are conventionally required (S108 and S109). In other words, since it is difficult for the user to identify its desired recording program through the recorded program, the user needs to re-view the recorded program to edit contents or program having no relation with the desired program.
To edit the recorded program, the user needs complicated manipulation of the remote controller. This could lead to great inconvenience to the user.